JoJo the Vampire Slayer
by ThePrinceRomani
Summary: Jolyne Kujo is a normal girl save for the fact that she is a vampire Slayer. She alone will fight the forces of darkness. She will save the world.


JoJo The Vampire Slayer

In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.

Green Dolphin Street Women's Penitentiary was a place for the worst women in the country to rot away. These fiends acted more like wolves in sheep's clothes, striking when least expected. At least, nearly all of them were.

Jolyne Kujo was an exception. Very much unlike her fellow inmates, she was innocent. The only twenty-year old was in on a crime she definitely did not commit. Alas, she did not have an alibi but the incident itself was strange enough.

She had always been a physically fit girl, so upon seeing someone in danger, it was only in her nature to react. The man she fought wasn't exactly a man. Whatever he – or it – was, it wanted blood. The victim had stayed on the ground paralyzed as they battled.

Jolyne noticed that night that she felt rather strong. Maybe it was the full moon? Maybe she had too much caffeine earlier? Whatever it was, she was able to beat down the monstrous man before her. Though, he never stayed down. It wasn't until she landed a very powerful kick to his chest, pummeling him into a nearby tree. One of the low-hanging branches pierced his chest and he seemingly vanished into smoke.

She could only feel numb shock. Her actions wracked through her, expecting to pass out from the pain from his hits but she never even felt any pain. The girl on the other hand, was more than traumatized. She called the police on her savior.

It never added up but Jolyne was arrested on a count of second degree murder. When they identified the man, they discovered that he was already dead. But Jolyne had no way to protest. She was instantly silenced and sent to prison. In her free time she could only think of the past.

The image of what she fought never left her. The stench coming off it was like that of a corpse. Its eyes were glossy and clear, and it had long, bared fangs. It was not human.

She jumped lightly when one of the guards banged on her cell. He gave her a harsh look and she boldly returned.

"Kujo, you've got a visitor." he said, unlocking the door for her.

A visitor? She stood, allowing herself to be hand cuffed. The guard pulled her through the halls to the visiting room.

Jolyne never once had a visitor (other than her father that one time) so she had absolutely no idea who would be trying to visit her. She sat down in her chair, staring at the empty room across from her and behind the glass.

More unexpectedly, a man in a suit walked in and sat down across from her. He seemed very important but she had absolutely no idea who he was.

"Miss Jolyne Kujo?" he asked, his accent British.

Her nose scrunched up lightly, confused and rather offended.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, sneering at him from behind the protective glass.

The man sighed, as if this was a daily experience. He sat his briefcase in his lap, pulling out a file.

"Who I am is not necessarily important. I'm far more interested in you." he said, leaning closer to the glass, causing her to lean in the opposite direction.

"We have heard reports of you fighting vampires. Or rather, a vampire. That creature you killed was not human. It was a vampire." he said, voice low.

The words seemed surreal to Jolyne. She could have started laughing as it was damn funny enough. It must have been a joke.

"A vampire, huh?" she said, stifling a slight giggle. Yet she soon ceased her laughter as the man's face was serious. It was starting to make sense. What else could that creature have been? A chill ran down her spine, stomach twisting as she thought.

"You're being serious. I-I thought I was just…hallucinating or something when I killed…it." she managed to say. She leaned closer as well, eyes narrowing, searching for anything the man's face may tell her.

He only smirked lightly and leaned back this time, relaxed and confident.

"My associate is helping to get you out. Don't worry. This whole prison scare will fade." he said just as a rather flustered guard opened the door to Jolyne's side.

She looked back at the guard, heart pounding in her chest from excitement.

"K-Kujo! Y-You're being released!" he sputtered.

Her eyes widened and she stood, almost falling from the faintness of standing too fast. Her legs trembled and she stared at the guard in total disbelief.

Behind the guard was a much, much smaller person. He was dressed as nicely as the British man but he seemed to only be a child. He smiled at her politely, his naturally curly hair untamed against his nice clothes.

"Jolyne Kujo? Please, come with us. We'll explain everything in the car." he said sweetly. He offered his hand up to her and as soon as she was un-handcuffed, she accepted.

Her legs still felt wobbly, the cheers and shouts from the women in the cells all around her seemed muffled. Her eyes were focused only on the light coming from the open doors. She was really free? Whoever these weird people were, she trusted them for now.

The boy guided her to the back seat of a car parked by the entrance, as if these people really were expecting her. She sat and strapped herself in, uneasy now. The boy sat in the driver's seat and the man in the other.

"You said you'd explain everything. Just what the hell is happening?" she asked, confidence wavering.

The boy turned around in his seat, smiling at her gently.

"Jolyne, you're a human known as a Slayer. You've been chosen to slay vampires and demons and protect humanity." the boy said, expression still gentle.

She was most certainly not expecting that.

"What!?" she yelled, glaring lightly. As the car started, she was thrown back slightly, but the fire lit in her wasn't about to go out. "I didn't sign up for this! Where the fuck are you taking me!?" she protested.

She felt like kicking herself for not having asked that earlier. No matter how curious she was, her blood still boiled at this dirty trick.

The boy drove expertly, ignoring her for now.

"I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Emporio Alnino! I'll be taking you to my teacher, someone who will know a lot more about this than me!" he said.

Jolyne growled, looking around the car for some type of weapon or escape. But it seemed as if these men knew she would try something as the inside of the car was even devoid of interior car door handles. There was little she could do.


End file.
